


Love is a misunderstanding between two fools

by GreyForceUser (ReyandKyloforever)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Appletini's are yummy, Beer, Beer choking, Car Sex, College Friends, Comic Book Reference, Costume Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting out of costumes is a pain in the ass, Halloween Costumes, Leather Kink, Misunderstandings, Of course Ben owns a black car, Pining, Purple is a great color, Scars are hot, Smut, Snark, Teasing, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, friends know everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKyloforever/pseuds/GreyForceUser
Summary: Ben Solo has been too afraid to ask out the girl he's been in love with for years, Rey. He tries to impress her by going as Kylo Ren to the Halloween costume party. Rey shows up in the sexiest costume he's ever seen. Could she possibly have worn it for him? The only thing heissure about is that she must be trying to kill him.





	1. She's Trying to Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopelesslyReylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelesslyReylo/gifts).



> "Love is a misunderstanding between two fools" - Oscar Wilde
> 
> For the Reylo Writing Den Fall Fic Exchange. Dear [@GeekGoddess09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGoddess09/pseuds/GeekGoddess09), I hope you enjoy this story! ♥
> 
> Story Prompt: Ben and Rey have been friends for a while, Ben's secretly been pining after her and is positive she doesn't like him like that; but Ben is also positive Rey is trying to kill him with her Halloween costume this year.

 

"Is everyone coming tonight?" Ben asked Poe as he slowly sipped his beer, standing at the bar.

 

"Yeah, yeah! The whole gang is supposed to be here as far as I know," Poe answered excitedly. "I even think Hux is bringing a girl with him. That's if he dares to expose her to us!"

 

"Really, Hux has a girlfriend? Hmm." Ben's face fell slightly before he took another long gulp. He waved the bartender over to order another round.

 

He turned to Poe acting as casual as possible.

 

"What about Rey, is she still coming?"

 

Poe was prevented from answering when his husband wrapped his arms around his upper body, restricting his arms.

 

"Hey! Watch it! You're going to make me spill my drink, Finn!" Poe exclaimed as his spouse planted a wet smack of a kiss on his cheek.

 

"I would never!" Finn exaggerated loudly by furrowing his brows and presenting a pouty bottom lip.

 

Ben's beer suddenly appeared before him and he went to take a  swig, trying to build up some liquid courage before their other friends arrived at the annual Halloween costume party.

 

He was scanning the crowd just as he started to drink; and that's when he saw her. His visceral surprise at seeing Rey in her sexy costume caused Ben to inhale his beer, the fizzy liquid racing up his nose triggering an awkward coughing fit. 

  
  


Poe grabbed the beer out of his hand to put on the bar and started pounding him on the back.

 

"You okay there, buddy?" Poe sounded concerned.

 

Finn grabbed some napkins off the bar and handed them to Ben so he could wipe the beer from his nose and face. He continued to cough, his eyes watering from the carbonation passing through his nasal passage.

 

He turned back to look at Rey in the sexiest Halloween costume he'd ever seen. She was dressed up as Catwoman in a tight leather full bodysuit. But not just any Catwoman ensemble; it was the one the group had discussed a month earlier at one of their trivia nights. Her costume was complete with cowl and cat ears attached at her neck, a belt low on her hips, whip, black leather gloves with claws, rose-tinted goggles worn up above her forehead, and thick black boots. This particular version of Catwoman was Ben's absolute favorite, and when he saw Rey walking into the bar wearing it, looking like the hottest woman he'd ever seen, he knew she must be trying to kill him.

 

********

 

_ "Wonder Woman is definitely a sexy costume, especially if you're basing it on the movie version with Gal Gadot," Hux declared, giving his opinion. _

 

_ "Nothing beats a sexy French maid," Poe rebuked firmly. _

 

_ "Way too cliche," Rey replied with an annoyed tone, disgusted they were even  _ discussing  _ sexy women costumes. _

 

_ "I don't know, I've always been partial to Slave Leia myself," Snap joined in gleefully. _

 

_ "Ugh!" Ben groaned. "I just don't get why everyone thinks that's sexy. She was a prisoner!" _

 

_ "Um, yeah. That's the whole thing dummy, sex slave, you know?" Phasma clarified with a sigh. _

 

_ "If you say so. Slave Leia doesn't do it for me," Ben confirmed with disdain. _

 

_ "So then what is a costume you  _ do  _ think is sexy, Ben?" Hux asked. _

 

_ "You might think this is cliche too, but Catwoman is as hot as it gets. Not the Michelle Pfeiffer or the Halle Berry ones." Ben elucidated. "The movie ones aren't true Catwoman. No, if a woman is going to do Catwoman right, then it needs to be the Adam Hughes Catwoman from the comics. Definitely the sexiest." _

 

_ "Wow, that's oddly specific, Ben" responded Finn. "In your expert opinion, what makes that one the best? And how do you even know whose Catwoman it is?" _

 

_ "I read the comics so I know all the different versions, but the Adam Hughes Catwoman is the most well known. Simple, yet sleek and alluring. I've seen some really good cosplayers and they were about as provocative as it gets in a fully clothed costume." Ben assured the group. _

 

_ Poe thrust his phone in Ben's face abruptly forcing him to lean back. _

 

_ "Is this the one you mean?" Ben pulled the phone from his hand and took a look. _

 

_ "Yeah, that's the one. That girl has the zipper down way too low though. Showing less is more in this case," he confirmed with a nod. Hux, sitting next to him, motioned to look at the picture. The phone made its way around the table before returning to its owner. _

 

_ "Gotta agree with you on that one, Ben. Catwoman is sexy," agreed Snap. _

 

_ "Alright, our turn, chaps," Phasma asserted smoothly. "Rose, sexiest costume for a guy?" _

 

_ "Oh, God. I don't know. Um, well Jon Snow is pretty sexy," Rose ventured, a false smile on her face. _

 

_ "No way! Can you imagine wearing all those layers at a costume party? You'd die of heat exhaustion!" Poe whined. "Plus, carrying a Valyrian sword all night would be too much work." _

 

_ "Well, I go in for Wolverine, myself. Of course, the guy has to be ripped to carry it off, so none of you lot would be able to do it!" Phasma laughed. _

 

_ "You only need a torn up, dirty tank top to cover up the lack of an eight-pack," Snap pointed out making the group snicker. _

 

_ "Kay, we haven't heard much from you in this sexy costume discussion," Poe noted. "What floats your boat in a men's costume?" _

 

_ "I'm partial to Captain America, but not the costumes with padded fake abs. They have to be real abs," Kaydel replied seriously. _

 

_ "And once again, you blokes don't qualify," Phasma taunted. _

 

_ "What about you Rey?" Ben inquired, maintaining nervous eye contact with her. _

 

_ "Me? I'm afraid you'll all deem mine to be rather boring. I think Kylo Ren from  _ The Last Jedi _ is really sexy," Rey answered, looking away from Ben to the rest of the group. _

 

_ "Kylo Ren? How the hell is that sexy? The guy is covered head to toe in black and wears a mask!" Hux shouted his disagreement. _

 

_ "He only wore the mask in  _ The Force Awakens _. He is unmasked in  _ The Last Jedi  _ and has a  _ very  _ sexy scar on his face which the heroine gave him. And he did have a pretty spectacular shirtless scene in  _ The Last Jedi _!" Rey retorted with more enthusiasm. "Plus he has  _ really  _ good hair." _

 

_ "Someone knows their Star Wars movies," Finn chimed in with a chuckle. "Well done, Peanut." Rey smiled at him across the table.  _

 

_ "If we are talking about Star Wars characters, I've always loved Han Solo. I realize he's not the muscular superhero, but that scoundrel has always had a soft spot in my heart." _

 

_ "Please kill me now!" Ben barked. "There is  _ no one _ sexy from the Original Trilogy. At all! Not even the dancing slave Twi'lek who was supposed to be sexy!" _

 

_ The whole table burst into laughter. _

 

********

 

By the time Rey made it over to the bar where he, Poe and Finn were standing, Ben's face was still red from choking on his drink. 

 

"Hi, boys," Rey purred in a provocative voice, focusing her attention on Ben. "Are you okay, Ben? You're a little flushed," she remarked with a smirk.

 

Ben coughed a couple times more then cleared his throat as he took in Rey's costume at close range.

 

"Yeah," more coughing, "I'm fine," he croaked.

 

"Kylo Ren, huh?" Rey beamed at Ben, giving him the once over. "Very nice. I like the scar."

 

"Thanks. Your Catwoman is," another cough, "really...accurate," Ben finished lamely.

 

Rey giggled before Finn pulled her into a hug, breaking up the awkward moment.

 

"Peanut! You look amazing! You definitely won't be going home alone tonight, girl," Finn approved affectionately squeezing her before releasing her to hug Poe.

 

"Hey, Rey, you look awesome. Great costume. Good thing it has that zipper at the neck so you can pull it down to give yourself some air when the leather gets too hot," Poe joked, giving her a wink, then smacking Ben on the arm. "Right, Ben?"

 

"Uh...yeah," was his tortured reply. The group, except for Ben, broke out into a laugh while he turned to the bar to take a sip of his beer.

 

"Where is everyone else?" Rey queried, maneuvering herself up to the bar to order a drink.

 

"Fashionably late, I guess," Poe replied. "Oh wait, here comes Phasma and Rose!"

 

Phasma and Rose navigated through the crowd to greet their friends.

 

"Jesus Christ Rey, are you trying to set the place on fire?" Phasma bellowed. "You're hotter than a hooker in church!" The group laughed heartily at her joke, while both Rose and Phasma gave hugs to everyone but Ben.  Everyone in the group knew he wasn't fond of hugs.

 

Ben watched the activity in silence while sneaking surreptitious glances at Rey. He was very glad the Kylo Ren tunic was long because looking at Rey was making his pants much tighter than they were supposed to be.

 

After a while, Hux and his girlfriend arrived, while Poe finagled a table for the group to sit at. He'd smartly put his name in when he and Finn arrived. More party-goers filled the bar while the DJ played dance music. As they walked towards the table, Rey somehow managed to be directly in front of Ben, giving him a perfect view of her luscious ass. It seemed to him that her hips were swaying maybe a little more than usual. He considered for the second time tonight that she was literally trying to kill him.

 

After the group was seated and everyone had their drinks, Kaydel and Snap appeared.

 

"Kay, you made it," Phasma shouted elatedly. 

 

"Hey, what about me?" Snap grumbled, a mocking appearance of offense on his face.

 

"What about you?" Phasma ribbed him. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Chuckling made its way around the table as Kaydel gave hugs and Snap shook hands with the men.

 

Ben noticed that Snap had put his hand on the small of Kaydel's back while they were standing there talking. Then once the pair sat down, they seemed to be sitting very closely together, each with a hand suspiciously hidden under the table.

 

"Are you two together?" Ben blurted out.

 

Kaydel and Snap glanced at one another with big grins before turning back to the group.

 

"As a matter of fact, we are," Snap confirmed jubilantly. "It happened a couple of months ago, but we didn't want to say anything since it was so new."

 

Celebratory whoops, 'I knew its', and general merriment towards the new couple filled the air. Ben, however, picked up his beer and chugged the whole thing down in several large gulps. After he put the pint glass back on the table, he stole a longing glance at Rey, who was all smiles for their friends.

 

Additional rounds of drinks were delivered to the table as the group caught up with each other and reminisced about their college days gone by. They'd all graduated two years prior but were still as close-knit as when they all lived together while attending Yavin University.

 

For his final two years of college, Ben Solo lived with Finn White and Poe Dameron. By the time senior year rolled around, Finn and Poe were a serious couple, most assuredly headed for the altar after graduation. He'd first met Rey Kelvin his junior year. She, Rose Tico and Kaydel Connix had moved onto the same floor of the campus apartments Ben and his friends lived in. Their floor in the building was probably the most raucous, known for their parties and wild antics. Armitage Hux, Gwen Phasma, and Snap Wexley also lived in the same complex, albeit on different floors.

 

As the liquor flowed and inhibitions loosened, various parts of their group went to show off their moves on the dance floor. Ben most certainly did not dance. He was much too self-conscious for that. While the rest of the group was off shaking their booty, Poe remained at the table with Ben.

 

"So why don't you ask her out?" Poe questioned bemusedly.

 

Ben's eyes were pulled from the dance floor to the companion across from him. "Who?"

 

"Dude, you've been watching her all night, from the minute she walked in the door and you snorted beer up your nose," Poe scoffed.

 

Ben swallowed and took a quick glance at the object of their conversation, shifting in his seat.

 

"She doesn't like me like that," Ben declared, shaking his head and lips turned down.

 

"What do you mean she doesn't like you like that? Have you seen what she is wearing tonight? The exact costume  _ you  _ described as the sexiest ever. I know; I'm the one that looked it up!" Poe returned, an exasperated expression on his face.

 

"So? She wanted to look sexy; that doesn't mean it was for me," he refuted Poe's claim.

 

"While you were coughing your lungs up, I saw the look on her face when she noticed you were dressed as Kylo Ren. And it was a look of appreciation, my friend."

 

"Poe, we hooked up once and she either didn't remember or wasn't interested," Ben's countenance was one of dejection.

 

"You did? When? What happened?"

 

"At one of our parties a few months after she moved in next to us. We were buzzed and had been flirting all night. We ended up making out on the couch in her apartment. That was as far as it went, but she never said anything afterward so neither did I. She kinda kept her distance after that so she must have been embarrassed she beer-goggled me," he finished mournfully.

 

"Maybe she thought  _ you  _ were the one with beer-goggles on?" Poe suggested like a 'Eureka' moment.

 

"I highly doubt that, but thanks for your optimism, Poe." Ben's gaze went once again to Rey. "That is one woman who doesn't need any beer-goggles," he replied wistfully.

 

"I think you're missing the obvious, man. Which brings me to my next question; why the hell are you dressed as Kylo Ren if you weren't hoping for something with Rey tonight? Pretty sure she laid out your exact costume. Any correlation there?"

 

Ben looked at Poe as if he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Listen, man, I think Rey wore her costume for the same reason you wore yours. If you don't take advantage of those two bizarrely specific coincidences, you're never going to get what you want. Life's too short to waste, bro."


	2. Enjoy every (purple) moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey have a "heart to heart". Ratings are earned, mind the tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Amber, 
> 
> Happy Halloween! This is a present just for you. I hope this chapter is as sweet as any candy you'll get today! ♥

Chapter 2 - "Enjoy every (purple) moment"

 

As Poe finished giving out stellar advice to Ben, several members of the group came back to the table, loud and thirsty. After another round of drinks, the bulk of the group bolted to the dancefloor for a new song, leaving Rey and Ben alone.

 

"So are you going to buy me a drink, Ben?" Rey asked coyly, pulling off her cowl and goggles.

 

"Sure, be right back," Ben quickly left the table and bought Rey an appletini. Ben returned to his seat across from Rey and poured the martini out for her, leaving the half-filled shaker next to her glass before taking his seat.

 

"I hope I got your favorite right?" Ben questioned after Rey took her first sip.

 

"Mmmm! You did. Thank you," she replied, replacing the glass on the table. "You haven't said yet if you liked my costume. I think the only thing you said was that it was…'accurate'."

 

Ben cleared his throat and blinked at her.

 

"Oh. Well, you look fucking phenomenal," he gushed with a chuckle before taking a long swill of his beer.

 

"You look pretty good yourself, Ben" she replied with an endearing blush growing across her cheeks.

 

"Uh, thanks," he stammered, spinning his pint glass around in front of him. "So, uh, how did you put together your costume?"

 

Talking cosplay was a safe subject for Ben, and the conversation flowed easily as they each recounted how their outfits came to be. By this time of the evening, they'd both had enough to drink that liquid courage ran through their blood, evident with the turn of their conversation.

 

"So what made you choose Kylo Ren as your costume?" Rey ventured with a slight waver in her voice, her eyes drifting to her half gone appletini.

 

Ben laughed nervously. He thought back to his conversation with Poe. If he wanted to know if Rey was interested in him, it was now or never. He summoned as much courage as he could muster and took the plunge.

 

"I, uh...A gorgeous woman said it was one of the sexiest male costumes out there," he revealed with a smirk, praying to every god he wasn't making a total ass out of himself.

 

"Oh," Rey squeaked, her eyes wide and her lips parted, the pink on her cheeks deepening.

 

"What about you? What made you pick Catwoman?" Ben asked chewing on the inside of his lip. His smirk was gone, replaced with a pleading intensity in his dark eyes as he awaited her answer.

 

Rey glanced down and took a sip of her appletini before placing the beverage back on the table. She raised her sight to meet Ben's straight on.

 

"Same reason. I heard it was someone's favorite," her were eyes bright while she licked her lips.

 

Ben's breath hitched and stared at her with awe.

 

"You wore that costume for me?" he dared to suggest, his heart racing and blood rushing in his ears.

 

Rey swallowed and licked her lips again.

 

"Yes," she answered breathlessly.

 

Ben was agape with astonishment at Rey's bold confession. He opened his mouth to speak when a loud rush of noise interrupted the tender moment between them. Their friends came crashing back to the table. Both Ben and Rey looked at the group in frustration before Ben took action.

 

"Rey, do you want to dance?" he blurted out unexpectedly. Rey looked at him in confusion. Ben did  _ not  _ dance. But the look on his face seemed to beg her to say yes.

 

"Sure," she replied hurriedly, grabbing her cowl and goggles off the table.

 

As the group of friends settled into seats, Ben stood and reached for Rey's hand, pulling her through the crowded bar.

 

"Where are those two going?" Rose asked, glancing in confusion at the others. Poe was the one to answer.

 

"Something tells me we won't be seeing those two again tonight," he chortled. 

 

"Really?" Phasma beamed, as she glimpsed them bolting through the crowd. "Finally! I was wondering when they would ever gather the courage to just fuck already!"

 

"Rey and Ben?" Rose sounded utterly dumbfounded, her mouth agape.

 

"Don't you have eyes, Rose? Those two have been in love with each other since junior year. I couldn't tell if they were both too dumb or too stubborn to admit it," Finn concluded with a chuckle. 

 

"I'm going with dumb," Hux jeered. A chorus of laughter followed his proclamation.

 

********

 

Ben dragged Rey behind him as he raced away from their friends. He bypassed the dance floor, instead heading towards an alcove near the restrooms. Once there, he turned to Rey, still holding her hand. He stared into her eyes as if he was searching for the meaning of life. Maybe he was.

 

"Did you mean it, Rey, that you wore that costume for me?" he beseeched, hoping beyond hope that her answer was in the affirmative.

 

"Yes, Ben. I wore it for you," she responded, searching his orbs for the same thing he was.

 

"Why, Rey? Why did you wear this for me? Tell me... _ please _ ," he begged, anxiously anticipating her response.

 

"I...because I wanted you to notice me," she admitted weakly. 

 

Ben's heart melted and he leaned forward to press his forehead to hers, letting out a ragged exhale.

 

"Oh, Rey; I always notice you. I notice everything about you; your smile, your laugh, your hair, your freckles, your beautiful face…" he babbled tenderly as he raised his free hand to cup her cheek. He pulled back to examine her carefully, seeking confirmation she was feeling the same way he was.

 

"Ben," she whispered, her eyes glistening.

 

Ben's thumb stroked her cheek as he zeroed in on her plump red lips. His heart was racing faster than he ever knew it could and a warmth coiled in his center.

 

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered, his breathing becoming heavier.

 

"Yes," Rey whimpered, her gaze now focusing on his own lips.

 

Ben leaned in closer, closed his eyes, and mentally prepared himself for the moment he had wanted to revisit since their drunken tryst. But nothing could have prepared him for the sensation of her soft sweet lips connecting with his own as he finally,  _ finally _ , kissed her.

 

The kiss was light and sweet at first as he gently moved his mouth on hers, but after a few seconds, his lips parted taking her bottom lip in between his. She answered by parting her own lips and sandwiching his upper lip as they explored the new sensations of this physical intimacy.

 

Ben was content to keep kissing her in this tender yet exploratory way until he felt her tongue drag across his lip. He responded by suckling her bottom lip, pulling his hand from hers and raising it to frame her face in both his hands.

 

The whimpering noise Rey made as he sucked and massaged her lip emboldened him to deepen the kiss further. He thrust his tongue into her warm and waiting mouth, eliciting a groan from him as their tongues touched. The contact set them both aflame. Rey dropped her cowl and goggles to the floor, reaching up with both arms to encircle his neck while Ben lowered his hands to her waist, pulling her body closer until it was flush against his. His hands moved to caress her back as they were overcome by passion long denied.

 

Their tongues played together in a heated dance, barely breaking to take a breath before crashing into each other again. Rey's hands entwined in Ben's hair. As their yearning intensified, Ben shifted to cup her sweet ass, pressing her solidly up against the hardness developing in his pants.

 

They gasped as they pulled apart in surprise of what they'd just done. The tension broke as they laughed breathlessly before pressing their foreheads together and trying to catch their breath. After several moments of heavy breathing drifting towards normalcy, Ben had a question for Rey.

 

"Do you want to get out of here?" 

 

"Yes," she replied, her voice barely audible above the din of the crowd.

 

"Let's go," he uttered, reaching for Rey's hand as she bent down to retrieve her cowl and goggles.

 

Ben leaned in for one more quick kiss before smiling the largest grin he thought had ever graced his face. He turned and led her through the swarm of partiers towards the exit. Outside, Ben was happy to feel the brisk autumn air on his overheated body. He led her to his parking space in the back of the lot. 

 

"We'll go to my place?" he asked as they approached his car. "We can come back in the morning and pick up your car?"

 

"Okay," she responded, still rather breathless.

 

When they reached the passenger-side door, he turned to Rey and pulled her into another blistering embrace leaning down to capture her lips once again. He pinned her body to the car as he plunged his tongue in her mouth. Her hands immediately sought out his raven curls, snaking through them and scraping at his scalp. He groaned at the touch, grinding his reawakening erection into her abdomen. Excitement and desire coursed through them as they continued their exploration of each other with tongues, lips, and hands.

 

"Rey, I've waited so long for this," he gasped in between kisses. "I can't believe I have you here in my arms right now."

 

"Oh, Ben! I've wanted you so badly for so long," she professed, pushing her hips further into him.

 

At that, Ben pulled back, stunned with her confession.

 

"You have? But you never acted like you were interested."

 

"I thought you weren't interested in me! You always kept your distance. After that party when I first moved into the apartment complex, I thought you regretted having kissed me."

 

"What?" he cried, then looked around to see if anyone had heard his outburst before returning his attention to Rey. "I thought  _ you  _ were the one who regretted kissing  _ me _ ! Or that you were too drunk to even remember!"

 

"Oh my God." Comprehension dawned across her beautiful face

 

"All this time…" was all he could get out before ravaging her lips again, reaching lower to massage her ass.

 

Rey broke the kiss this time shoving him back to free herself from his arms.

 

"Let's go," her voice was firm and clear.

 

"Right," he replied as he dug out his keys unlocking the door, then opened it for her. Instead of getting in, she grabbed him by the shoulders and began forcing him down into the passenger seat.

 

"What are you doing?" he queried in confusion.

 

"Just get in."

 

Once he was seated, she bent down and pressed the lever on the side to fully recline the seat back. Ben grunted in surprise. After he was in settled, Rey curved her body to crawl inside to straddle his lap and closed the door. She pulled her cowl back over her head, attaching the snaps at her neck, and fastened the goggles in place on the top of her head. Ben's hands rested on her hips and he gazed up at her in bewilderment. 

 

"What are you doing?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

Rey leaned forward to kiss him, placing her hands on his chest, her tongue seeking his to renew their sensuous sparring. 

 

Her hands roamed his chest before one moved down his padded tunic. When her hand dragged over his hardness, he moaned pulling his mouth away from hers. His pupils were blown wide with need and his greedy hands gravitated from her back to grope her round butt cheeks.

 

"Oh my fucking God, Rey," he gasped when her hand finally made its way underneath his thick tunic to mold around his length through his tight pants.

 

She hummed her approval of his reaction, repositioning herself so that his swollen member was lined up where she wanted it. They both moaned as she ground herself downwards, creating the delicious friction they both craved. Rey sat up and reached for her neck. She smirked at him while her fingers ever so slowly began to drag down the zipper of her leather suit. Ben's breath hitched as he watched in rapt attention.

 

"I left the zipper up all night because you said less is more in a costume like this. But...I think it's time to unzip," she purred seductively, the fabric parting slowly to reveal the cleavage underneath.

 

His breathing became heavier the further the zipper lowered until a purple lace bra was revealed before his eyes.

 

"No you didn't," he exclaimed with a smirk, his eyes wide in admiration.

 

"Oh, yes I did," she crooned, continuing to drag the clasp down to her abdomen, the tightness of the leather giving way to expose her barely covered breasts. 

 

To Ben's utter delight, Rey's ensemble included something only a Batman fan like him would know. Years ago, there was a story of Catwoman and Batman having sex on a rooftop. In the comic, as Batman unzipped Catwoman's suit, a purple lace brassiere was unveiled. 

 

She must have planned this whole outfit around what she knew  _ he  _ would like. The realization hit him hard, causing a fluttering in his chest as he'd never experienced before. He swallowed to compose himself, not wanting her to see just how affected he was.

 

Ben's hands moved slowly from her hips up to squeeze her rib cage, then meeting her lust filled eyes with his own. 

 

"Jesus, Rey; this was for me too?" 

 

He slid his hands up to cup her breasts through the lace, grunting his appreciation while he thrust his hips up into her center. Rey threw her head back and keened as his seeking hands kneaded her supple flesh.

 

"Mhmm," she hummed under his explorations.

 

She veered her attention back down towards him and reached to unfasten his tunic.

 

"Let me," he growled. "This thing was a pain to put on." Ben made quick work of his outfit to bare his chest before the woman he loved.

 

She ran her gloved hands across his broad pale chest, squeezing his pectorals. Bending further, she stuck out her tongue and dragged one long wet stripe from his chest to his bottom lip where she bit down lightly.

 

"Meow," was her throaty purr.

 

"You  _ are  _ trying to kill me, aren't you?" he jested with a groan.

 

Rey chuckled seductively, "Maybe."

 

"As much as I love that suit on you, I want you out of it. Now," Ben commanded. He sat up to help slip the tight material off her tanned smooth skin, dropping a kiss on her bared shoulder.

 

"Wait," she mumbled. "I have to take the gloves off first." He settled back to give her room to work. She tore off each glove then shimmied her way out of the fitted costume until she was clad only in the purple bra from the waist up. She reached behind to unhook the garment, removing it and dropping it onto the driver seat where her gloves lay.

 

Ben appraised her naked bosom practically licking his lips before taking each fleshy mound in his hands and swiping his thumb across her pert pink nipples. Rey made a whimpering sound as he began to trace circles around the areola on one while lightly pinching the other. He sought her gaze through half-lidded eyes.

 

"You are so beautiful, Rey," he whispered adoringly, seizing her lips in a fiery kiss. He gave each globe one more squeeze before eliminating the space between them, both moaning at the skin to skin contact of their chests. He reveled in the feeling of her pebbled nipples brushing him. Her fingers delved into hair, pulling on it briefly before slithering down to caress and grasp his scorching hot skin.

 

Rey ground her hips down at the same time he jerked his up drawing obscenities from both. His hands descended down her back aiming to touch her bare buttocks, but he was stymied by the belt of her costume.

 

"God Rey, you have to get out of this!" he panted, trying to feel his way around the belt to release it. She pushed his hands away and undid the belt, his hands diving in to grasp and knead each cheek as if he couldn't handle not touching her for a moment longer. Rey dragged each leg up one by one so her foot rested on the seat to unzip her boots before pulling them off behind her back and dropping them to the floor. Then she pushed herself up on her knees to drag the costume down her curvy hips to her knees, extending her leg back and bending backward to pull the pants off until she was completely naked in his lap. There was no room for underwear in a skin-tight suit such as hers.

 

He looked down at her tantalizing flesh and his breathing became ragged as he wet his lips and swallowed. The coiled tightness in his abdomen began to flutter as he realized the object of his deepest desires was right where he wanted her. Clad only in her Catwoman cowl and goggles, he drunk her in with a hungry gaze and lascivious intent.

 

"Holy shit," he growled.

 

He crashed his mouth upon hers with a searing open-mouthed kiss, darting his searching tongue into her mouth like he was going to swallow her whole. His attention became ardent as he crushed her to him, sweeping his hands across her curves to touch and squeeze every inch of skin he could possibly reach. She undulated on him and a guttural noise escaped his throat. 

 

"Take your pants off, Ben," she demanded, reaching for his waistline. Then a terrible thought occurred to him, bringing him to an abrupt halt.

 

"Wait! I don't have a condom," he lamented, raising his eyes to her questioningly.

 

"I'm on the pill and I'm clean," Rey stated. "I haven't been with anyone since...well, in a really long time."

 

"Me neither. I haven't been able to be with  _ anyone  _ since I fell for you," Ben confirmed in a soft and tender voice. At least, as tender as he could manage with being so sexually aroused.

 

"When?"

 

"The moment I met you," he affirmed with adoration in his stare.

 

"Oh, Ben. It's been the same for me. I just couldn't bear to be with anyone else." Emotion flooded her eyes which was mirrored in Ben's, the love between them a palpable thing.

 

He swiftly turned his attention to his pants, undoing them and sliding them down his hips, along with his boxer briefs. His thick swollen manhood sprung forth as he lifted his rear to remove his pants down to his ankles. Rey reached down grasping his velvety smooth skin and pumped him several times, eliciting desperate groans. 

 

Ben reached up and pulled her further up his lap until her essence was splayed on top of his lower abdomen. He felt the hot, creaminess of her as she gyrated on top of him, soothing her ache. He extended his arm so his hand could cup her mound and she let out a breathy sigh. His long middle finger slithered between their bodies touching her wet folds for the first time. He moved it gently back and forth, thrilling in her obvious arousal.

 

"Fuck, Rey! You're so wet, so beautiful," he murmured triumphantly, increasing the pressure of his finger, adding his index finger to his ministrations. If it was possible, the grunts of pleasure Rey was emitting were serving to further turn him on. He circled around her entrance making her whimper, loving how her face contorted in pleasure.

 

He teased only a few moments more before delving a finger inside her. A filthy moan erupted from Rey and Ben hummed in approval. He began to thrust his finger in and out of her wetness. She reached behind her where his cock pressed up against her ass to stroke him, spreading pre-cum along his length. He added a second digit. Obscene sloppy sounds filled the air as she began to roll her hips, taking his fingers inside her even deeper. His free hand braced her hip to help balance her as he increased his pace, pulsing his fingers in and out, over and over. His thumb moved to circle her sensitive nub, causing her body to jolt unexpectedly.

 

"Oh fuck, Ben! Ah!" she cried. "Right there, ah, please don't stop! Ahhhh!"

 

"I want you to come for me, Rey," he demanded possessively, continuing to play her body as if he'd always known how. "Come on my hand, sweetheart!"

 

He watched in utter satisfaction as she came undone on his fingers moaning his name loudly. As she clenched around him, a gush of warm fluid escaping her entrance and dripping down his hand. 

  
  


He worked his hand inside her center and rubbed her swollen bud relentlessly, drawing out her orgasm as long as he could, as he gritted his teeth staying his own release.

 

"That's it, Rey, come all over me," he whispered sinfully. 

 

As she began to come down from her high, still panting and shaking, Ben slowed his fingers, still enjoying the slurping noises they made now that she had blessed him with the fluids from her climax.

 

"You are so fucking hot," exulted Ben, bringing his glistening fingers to his mouth. He slowly licked them, boring his eyes into her enraptured ones.

 

Finished lapping her juices, he gripped her hips with both hands helping to leverage her over his aching cock. She grasped him, dragging his tip first through her sopping folds to lubricate him before guiding him to her opening. Their eyes met as she slowly sank onto him, his hard length penetrating her inch by inch. She gasped at the fullness as he went deeper and deeper into her sheath. His fingertips dug into her hips sharply as the resistance grew the further he breached.

 

"Are you okay?" Ben managed to ask through gritted teeth, stilling their movement momentarily.

 

"Yeah, just give me a second," she grunted. She placed her hands firmly on his chest and began to slowly bring herself up, feeling his shaft drag along her inner walls causing another erotic moan. Then she sunk down again, taking in slightly more of him than before. She repeated the motion a few times and he started canting his hips up in time with her downward movement. Throughout it all, their eyes were focused only on each others. Until, suddenly, he produced a sharp hard thrust and pulled down on her hips to bury himself to the hilt.

 

They both let out a bawdy moan in unison; they'd finally found what they were looking for.

 

"I love you, Rey," Ben professed, unbidden.

 

"I love you too, Ben," she echoed, looking down at him with all the love and adoration she felt in her heart.

 

Then their dance of love began anew, as she raised her hips up off his pelvis. He pulled his own hips down before they slapped together again, his cock going as deep inside as her body could take. He set a punishing pace as he snapped his hips to fuck up into her. He had waited so long to be inside her, for her to tell him that she loved him. He knew he wouldn't last long if he kept going like this. And there was no way he was going to come before she did.

 

He slowed his movements slightly as he clung to her hips, his body covered in a slick sheen of sweat. His gaze was still pinned to hers as more obscene and wicked sounds of their bodies coming together blended with their panting and moaning, composing an erotic melody for just the two of them.

 

"Oh, Ben! It's so good! You're so good," she sighed, moving her hips up and down, impaling herself on his throbbing cock again and again.

 

"Are you going to be a good girl and come for me again?' he asked, moving one hand to her clit to rub teasing circles, basking in the intoxicating moans he extracted from her as she rode him.

 

"Ah, yes Ben, you're gonna make me come!" She tilted her pelvis down harder to take him in as deep as possible.

 

He sped up, driving his hot cock up into her rougher as he felt a fluttering begin in the walls surrounding him. He knew she was close. He intensified the pressure of his thumb on her bud as he watched her bounce up and down on him as if her life depended on it.

 

"That's it, Rey. Be a good girl and come on my cock," he growled, pumping faster and faster.

 

"Yes, Ben, yes!" She bobbed as his manhood went in and out, hitting exactly the right spot. 

 

"Ben!" his name elongated as she cried out her pleasure. Her walls clenched around him tightly as she came, still bouncing herself on and off him.

 

"That's my good girl, come on my cock, that's it. Such a good girl," he crooned as warm fluids slicked him, raunchy sloshing sounds emanating from his continuous penetration into her wet canal. He pounded into her as she came, rubbing her clit to prolong her orgasm. And just when he thought it couldn't get any better, it did.

 

He came inside her with a roar, "Fuck, Rey!" His climax erupted as he painted her insides with his spend. His body fully tensed as ecstasy exploded through every cell in his body. Rey rolled her hips repeatedly as she milked him until he was completely spent.

 

They were both panting heavily, sweat covering them and all the windows in the car had fogged up from the steam of their lovemaking.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Rey!" Ben exclaimed, still trying to catch his breath. "That was amazing.  _ You  _ are amazing!"

 

Rey slumped to his chest in exhaustion with him still inside her, resting her head in the crook of his sticky neck. Ben wrapped his arms around her, crushing her tighter against him.

 

"Actually, I think you are the one who is amazing, Ben," she countered in a sigh. "That was the best orgasm of my life!"

 

They both chuckled at that until Ben said, "Mine too."

 

She slowly lifted herself off his still semi-hard shaft. Then she sought to kiss him in a gentle, lingering meeting of their lips, each euphoric in their shared bliss.

 

"I can't believe we waited four years to do this," Ben snorted in disbelief. They both laughed as she pulled back, staring in his eyes.

 

"Let's not waste any more time," she asserted sweetly, sealing her vow with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut. God bless my beta [@SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431434/chapters/38473382) who helped me out tremendously on this chapter. If you click on her name, it's a link to her Halloween Story called "Love After Death".
> 
> Still two chapters to go for this one, and the fun's not over yet!!
> 
> Click the link if you'd like to know what the [Adam Hughes Catwoman](http://www.justsayah.com/galleries/1145/catwoman_covers/) looks like in the comics. Credit to my husband who IS a huge Batman fan and directed me to the most popular artist.
> 
> Click this link for the image of [ Catwoman's purple bra](http://static1.squarespace.com/static/58c6f8b33a041115fb6baf1d/599ccf4de5a68b350fcf931a/599cd9cfe5a68b350fd0e768/1503451599143/chestygrab.jpg?format=original).


	3. Two Halves of a Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey head back to Ben's apartment. Delightful hijinks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have Chapter 4 done soon to wrap up this gift fic for Amber! 
> 
> Thank you, Amber, for the inspiration for this story. It's been very fun to write!
> 
> No one told me the smut was bad, so I'm going for it again!!!

 

Chapter 3 - Two Halves of A Whole

 

**_INBOX_ **

_ From: orders@ProCosPlay.com _

_ To: Rey Kelvin (scavengergirl@gmail.com) _

 

_ <Order being processed. Please allow 14 days for delivery. Click here to track progress.> _

 

Rey received the confirmation email after hitting the "purchase" button on her laptop. She couldn't believe the amount of money she had just spent, but it wasn't like she did much else with her money. Besides paying bills that is. She didn't go out much, aside from going out with her roommates occasionally. 

 

She hadn't been on a date in she didn't know how long! Except for that, of course, she did know how long. She hadn't been out with a guy since it finally dawned on her that she was comparing every single one of them to Ben Solo. And  _ none  _ of them lived up.

 

She'd spent the last almost four whole years pining over a guy who didn't even seem to notice she existed. They technically spent a lot of time together since they had the same group of friends, but they hardly ever interacted directly. When they did, it seemed like Ben did so under duress. Rey couldn't help but be bitter sometimes that he barely looked at her. She would make sure to wear a cute outfit, do up her makeup and hair just so, and then...nada. Nothing. He avoided her like she had leprosy.

 

So when he had actually named his absolute favorite costume for a woman, she had to take advantage of the opportunity it presented. And he had been very specific about what he thought was sexy. Fortunately, Poe had looked up the artist's name that night in the bar so she could make a note of it and what it looked like. After jotting it on her phone that night, it was easy to find a vendor that sold the exact costume she wanted. But she didn't stop there; she kept researching Catwoman in the comics to learn more about the character.

 

When she came across an image of Batman unzipping Catwoman and showing a purple lace bra underneath the suit, her jaw dropped. She had no idea that Batman and Catwoman had been so salacious in the comics! Maybe there was more to comic book reading than just superheroes!

 

She didn't have a purple lace bra, but she had no trouble ordering one off Amazon. She decided on that night of trivia with her college pals that she was finally going to to make Ben Solo notice her. He couldn't possibly mistake her intention if she showed up to the Halloween party at JJ's in the exact outfit he named as the sexiest.  _ Right _ ? She didn't know if she'd get as far as him seeing the lingerie underneath, but it was worth putting it on anyway. Just in case they  _ did  _ get that far. Hopefully.

 

She practiced the cat eye makeup several times in advanced and looked up a YouTube video on how to use a whip. Rey was going all out, just in case the opportunity to use said whip presented itself. It was Halloween;  _ anything  _ could happen! Well, at least that's what she told herself.

 

********

 

Rey's breath hitched when she saw Ben as she walked into JJ's. He was wearing a fucking Kylo Ren costume.  _ Holy shit!  _ Did he wear that for her? Or was it just easy since he kind of looked like Adam Driver? And he had longish black hair like Kylo Ren? She met his eyes for just a moment before he doubled over, seemingly choking on something with the way Poe started pounding on his back.

 

By the time she got to the bar and he could barely look her in the face, she knew she'd accomplished her goal. He  _ definitely  _ noticed her. She was giddy with the knowledge she had affected him. She was a bit perplexed that he did nothing about it, however. At least until they were finally alone at a table later in the evening. Feeling bold with already a bit of liquid courage in her, she asked him to buy her a drink, and she was delighted he knew her favorite. That made her confident enough to ask him directly what he thought about her costume. She was not disappointed with his response.

 

And when he pulled her to the alcove by the restrooms and they admitted to each other the truth of their feelings? Well, she was on cloud nine. And desperately wanted to get out the bar as soon as possible so they could have privacy. When they got to his car, she decided she wasn't even willing to wait until they got to his apartment to do what she had been desperate to do for  _ years _ .

 

*********

 

After having the orgasm of her life in Ben's car, she lay naked on his chest trying to catch her breath. She reveled in the warmth of his body and the way he stroked her back so tenderly.

 

"We should probably get dressed before someone notices," Ben suggested, his voice incredibly deep.

 

Rey placed a kiss on his chest and lifted her head to smile at him.

 

"I still can't believe you wore a Catwoman costume," he murmured, kissing her forehead as he pushed them both up to a sitting position. "Are you going to be able to get it back on?"

 

"That's a very good question," she snorted. 

 

She retrieved her costume and lifted herself off him, shifting to the driver's seat to put her clothes back on. Ben did the same, quickly dressing. Rey got most of her costume on but had to get out of the car to stretch out and pull it all the way on. He met her outside the car as she shimmied herself into the tight leather suit and zipped it up. He pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her before letting her scoot back inside the car. She squealed as he gave a teasing slap on the ass as she crawled across the driver's seat to the passenger side.

 

Rey was putting on her boots as Ben started the car, wiping the fog off the windshield in front of him. 

 

"I think we'll have to wait a few minutes so I can see!" Ben exclaimed with a chuckle, turning to look at Rey. She met his gaze and the grin on his face and the implication of why the car was covered in condensation made her insides warm. He leaned towards her and stretched out his arm to pull her by the neck in to kiss her. She acquiesced to his demand easily.

 

Now that the frantic passion had subsided somewhat, they were able to slowly explore each other. Ben's tongue traversed her mouth with the reverence of a dedicated archeologist, committed to examine and taste each and every treasure of her mouth. Rey responded similarly, delving her tongue inside his mouth and nibbling on his lips at every chance.

 

After what could have been hours or seconds of exploration, Ben finally pulled back and stared into Rey's eyes. Rey returned his smile, her gaze full of wonder and emotion. His hand moved to cup her cheek, his thumb caressing her lips.

 

"I still cannot believe what just happened," he commented.

 

"Me neither, to be honest," she replied bemusedly. "But I'm glad it did."

 

"Me too," he replied in a deep baritone tone.

 

He turned back to the steering wheel and put the car in gear to drive.

 

They drove in silence as they made their way to Ben's apartment. His apartment was only about ten minutes from JJ's. He reached over and grasped her hand on her thigh while he drove.

 

The car pulled into the parking lot and found it's resting place when Ben shifted the gear to park. His hand was still entwined with hers and he squeezed it before getting out of the vehicle.

 

They held hands as they walked through the parking lot and towards his apartment. Once inside, Ben threw his keys onto the counter and turned to face Rey.

 

She still had her costume on except for her belt, whip, and gloves. He pulled her in for a kiss and held her tight against his body.

 

Rey pulled back and pushed him away. As he let go of her, he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

 

"Let's go to your bedroom, Ben," she told him, brooking no argument.

 

He grabbed her hand and dragged her along towards his bedroom. He headed straight for his bed before turning around to face her.

 

She pushed him down on the bed with force and he barked out a laugh in surprise. She dropped her gloves and belt but kept the whip in her hand.

 

She snapped the whip to the side of Ben, as she'd practiced from the YouTube videos.

 

Ben yelped at the crack of the whip so near him and looked at her agape. 

 

Rey smiled arrogantly and hummed, knowing she possessed the power in this situation.

 

She moved her arm and snapped the whip again, this time striking Ben's thigh.

 

He growled at her, his eyes and mouth in a hungry expression. He lunged at her but she was too quick and he missed her arms. She stepped towards him again and pushed him back onto the bed with a naughty gleam in her eye.

 

"Ah ah ah!" she crooned. "You wanted Catwoman, now you've got her."

 

He laughed out loud at that but did as she bid. She prepared to strike at him with the whip again, but as she began to come down with the whip he launched himself at her going for her free hand. He captured her wrist with one hand. The other hand grasped her at the scruff of her neck and dragged her in for a savage kiss.

 

Now that he had her in his grasp, they struggled with each other for domination, each jockeying for control. Ben, of course, having the superior strength overpowered her and was able to snatch the hand clutching the whip, wrenching it from her grip. Upon gaining control of the whip, he dragged her down on top of him on the bed, then flipped their positions so she was underneath his enormous bulk.

 

He seized her lips with his, delving his tongue inside her mouth as he moved one knee in between her legs while resting most of his weight on his side. Her arms went up to encircle his neck. Letting go of the whip, he tugged both her hands away and stretched them above her head. Now both her tiny wrists were held together with one of his large hands. 

 

As he ravaged her mouth, his free hand slid slowly down her body, stopping only to palm her breast. Rey moaned into his mouth at the pressure and then gasped as his thumb drew across her covered nipple. His hand continued its journey south gliding over the leather suit until he seized her hip where he gave a rough squeeze.

 

He pulled back from her and kneeled, releasing her hands. She immediately drew her arms toward him.

 

"No, leave your arms up," he commanded in a deep voice and she smirked as she stretched them back over her head.

 

He unsnapped her cowl from under her chin and freed her hair. He ran his hands through her luscious locks, splaying them out on the pillow beneath her. He kept one hand threaded in her hair as he leaned down to kiss her deeply before sitting back up again. His hands made quick work of disrobing his own upper body while Rey watched with interest from below. She grunted her approval when his chest was finally bare in front of her.

 

"I have been wanting to peel this suit off you all night," he murmured seductively as his hand went to the zipper at her neck.

 

"That was the idea, Ben. Or should I say, Kylo?" Rey replied in a playful voice.

 

He chuckled out loud at the reminder of his costume. 

 

"You can call me Kylo next time. Right now the only name I want to hear you scream when you come is mine," he growled in that deep baritone voice that sent shivers down her spine.

 

His gaze lowered from her face to where his hand began to unzip slowly downwards. Rey's breathing sped up, her chest heaving slightly as she succumbed to anticipation. His large hand moved painfully slow, but steadily down her chest, revealing her tanned skin inch by beautiful inch. Ben pulled the fastener all the way to the end at her navel.

 

His eyes danced with hunger as he carefully spread the leather bodice apart and cupped both of her purple lace covered breasts in his hands. She groaned as he squeezed each fleshy globe before he lowered his head to take one in his mouth. He mouthed and sucked on her nipple through the lacy fabric eliciting a very unladylike noise from Rey's throat. 

 

No longer able to keep her hands away, she reached for Ben's hair and thrust her hands into his wavy mop. Once there, her fingers grasped and pulled him closer to her breast while she simultaneously arched her back, pushing herself to his mouth. This time it was Ben who let out the obscene noise.

 

He sat back up and used both hands to slide the costume down her shoulders and off her arms. He leaned up and took a long lascivious look at the gorgeous woman beneath him.

 

"You are so damn beautiful," he said with awe in his voice. "And I love that you wore this purple bra for me, but it has to go."

 

She laughed at his comment and reached around to unhook the garment. Ben pulled it off her front, carelessly tossing it over his shoulder. Now that her upper body was completely bare, the awe and wonder in his expression turned to pure lust and desire. 

 

She beckoned to him in invitation and he acquiesced immediately, devouring her mouth with his kiss. But instead of letting her arms go around him he grasped both wrists and pinned them above her head again. While still engaged in the blistering kiss, Ben used the previously discarded whip to secure her wrists together. 

 

Once her hands were bound, he pulled back kneeling over her and dragged her body up the bed. He was a little rough as he did so and Rey squeaked. She had been so lost in the feeling of his tongue and lips plundering her, she was completely oblivious to what he had done with the whip. He acknowledged her shock with just a smirk. He pulled her arms up further and used the excess length of the whip to secure her restrained wrists to his headboard.

 

She gazed at him with eyes like saucers as she realized she was completely powerless.

 

Satisfied that she was secured to the bed, Ben leaned back on his haunches admiring his handiwork. His orbs were the color of obsidian and he looked upon her like a predator who'd finally caught his prey. Rey pulled at her hands, only to realize they were useless.

 

"You had your fun with the whip, now it's my turn," he informed her with a look of pure sin. "Don't worry though, I won't do anything you don't want me too. Whenever you say stop, I will."

 

At her nod of approval, his eyes dropped to her naked torso. His hands were trembling as he extended them towards the twin peachy globes of flesh before him. He very slowly circled her erect nipples with his index and middle fingers, then rolled them between his finger and thumb. Rey sighed her appreciation for his delicacy while his gaze was mesmerized by the puckering of her areola and the further hardening of her tip.

 

After eliciting a whimper out of her, both breasts were swallowed whole within his grasp as he kneaded and squeezed them. Rey's breath hitched when he began to ever so slowly, descend toward her breast. When his lips were a hair's breadth away from her nipple, he rose his passion blown irises to hers before enveloping the entire bud in his warm and wet mouth.

 

A melody of groans erupted from both of them as he tasted her for the first time. He tended to her breast thoroughly as he swirled his tongue around and around her nipple before taking a deep suck. He continued laving and lapping at her bud and occasionally taking as much of her breast in his mouth as he could before releasing it with a loud wet pop. He made sure to give the other breast the same consideration as they both moaned, grunted and gasped their pleasure.

 

Rey was struggling with her hands bound and not being able to touch him. At one particularly lewd suck of her nipple, she tried to shake her hands free to no avail. Ben lifted his head to smirk at her frustration.

 

"Patience, Rey. You'll enjoy this; I promise," he told her, capturing her gaze as he made a long slow lick of her breast and nub before taking it in for another deep suckle.

 

He moved his lips down her body slowly, using both his mouth and his hands to learn her every curve. When he got to where her costume gathered around her waist, he dug both thumbs into the sides to start dragging it down and off her body. He only stopped when he had to remove her boots, throwing each one over his shoulder the same way he had done with her bra. When he finally had her completely nude in front of him, he took a moment to take it all in.

 

"I want to remember this, Rey. You laid out naked in front of me like a feast," he purred at her, each stop of his eyes on her body like a caress. After he looked his fill, he stood up and removed his own boots and pants, kneeling back on the bed just as naked as she was. Rey was so turned on by his words and his now very obvious desire for her, she was squeezing her thighs together to create some desperately needed friction.

 

He crawled up her body, sliding his warm hands up her legs to her hips and then back down to her knees. He gently began pushing her knees apart until she was wide open before him. He lowered his head and began kissing up her leg to the junction of her pelvis and thigh, then performed the same ritual on the other leg. He pulled both of her thighs over his shoulders and flattened himself on the bed, his face directly even with her glistening sex. 

 

He stared at the utterly erotic site in front of him. Rey's wide open pink wet pussy just waiting for him to put his mouth on it. He was practically salivating as he inhaled her sweet tangy scent when he heard her call his name.

 

"Ben," she said nervously. He looked up at her with such tenderness, she could almost cry. "I've never done this before." 

 

"Neither have I. I've never wanted to before, except for now, with you. We'll figure it out together," he assured her gently.

 

She nodded her approval for him to continue and he kept his eyes on her as he leaned in dragged his tongue through her wet folds up to her clit. Rey cried out with a filthy moan throwing her head back in pure ecstasy.

 

Ben set to his task with a flourish, thrusting his tongue into her inner lips and darting it back and forth. He had no idea what he was doing, really. He'd only ever seen pornos of guys eating out girls. The only thing he knew for sure is that he wanted to taste every inch of her. As he tried and tested different motions with his tongue and mouth, he repeated the ones that produced the biggest reactions from her. 

 

When he placed an open-mouthed kiss upon her clitoris, Rey not only made an obscene noise, she thrust her hips up into his mouth. He used one of his hands to push her pelvis back down onto the bed. His hand on her abdomen also served to lift the hood on her tiny nub, giving him better access to the bundle of nerves that seemed to drive her wild.

 

His tongue lapped and played with her bud relentlessly and he could hear Rey beginning to pant and moan his name over and over. He moved the hand not holding her pelvis down to her entrance and began circling it with his fingers. That produced yet another buck of her hips into his face. He licked through her entire vulva as he buried a finger inside her sheath up to the knuckle. The filthy noises of his fingers and mouth moving through her juices was making his erection even harder than it already was. He thrust his hips into the bed to relieve some of the pressure building between his legs. 

 

He moved his mouth back to playing and teasing her clit while pumping his finger in and out of her wet hot core. When he moaned his own pleasure into her, Rey cried out from the sensation the vibrations added.

 

"Oh God, Ben, don't stop!" he heard her beg.

 

He began sucking on her in earnest as his finger picked up the pace of fucking her. He added a second digit and felt a fluttering begin around his fingers. He hummed into her mound creating more sensation as he sucked harder, rolling her nub with his tongue.

 

"Yes, yes,  _ yes _ ," Rey cried as her climax drew near. 

 

Her center became increasingly slippery with her arousal and Ben added yet another finger to the two already plunging mercilessly into her essence. As he heard more urgent moans erupt, he sucked her bud to the roof of his mouth and felt her inner walls clamp around his fingers like a vise.

 

"Oh, Ben!" she screamed as she came on his face and fingers.

 

He continued to fuck her with his hand through her orgasm while massaging her clit with his tongue and lips. He lapped and slurped at the juices surging from the mouth of her arousal as if every drop he rung from her was the ambrosia of the gods.

 

When her arched back finally relaxed and settled onto the bed, he slowed his ministrations and withdrew his hand from her canal. When he did, a new trickle of liquid accompanied his fingers and he laved at it greedily. 

 

She was still panting from her climax when he raised his head to look at her. She was flushed and sweaty, but her expression was one of euphoria. Ben smiled to himself knowing that he was the one to make her feel that way. 

 

By contrast, Ben's face was glistening with Rey's essence. He wiped his chin and then crawled up her body to hover over her. Her eyes were still closed until she felt his palm cup her cheek.

 

"Are you okay?" he asked tenderly.

 

"Yes," she breathed, smiling at him. "Can you?" she motioned with her head to her bound hands.

 

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," he answered sheepishly. He kneeled up and unraveled the whip binding her. When her wrists were freed, he rubbed one in both of his hands and pressed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. He did the same to the other wrist.

 

"Was that okay?" his voice was slightly insecure.

 

"The tying up or the small miracles you just performed on my body?" she responded, pulling him back down to her for a kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and the flavor wasn't altogether unpleasant. She felt him smile in reaction to her words.

 

"Both."

 

"I didn't mind the tying up at all. It was actually kinda hot," she acknowledged. "But what you did with your mouth and your hands? There's no way you haven't done that before."

 

He chuckled mischievously at that before laying his body over hers, his arousal pressed into her abdomen. He took her lips in a sweet kiss before beckoning her mouth to open and accept his tongue's exploration. Their tongues dueled for dominance as the kiss turned urgent. Rey entwined her hands in Ben's raven hair and scraped her nails along his scalp bringing forth a hearty groan from his throat. He ripped his mouth away panting and leaned down to her ear, thrusting his hips against her.

 

"I need to fuck you, Rey," he whispered in her ear. It was like a bolt of lightning shot through her body directly from her ear down to her core and her inner walls clenched around nothing.

 

He maneuvered his body so his hips were settled in between her thighs and his throbbing shaft was lined up with her entrance. He ran his fingers down through her drenched pussy to make sure she was still ready. Satisfied with what he found, he grabbed his length in his hand and stroked it through her wet folds, lubricating himself with her essence.

 

He nudged the tip inside her entrance before he grabbed onto her hips and sheathed himself to the hilt with one brutal thrust. They both groaned out their bliss as his cock filled her to the brim.

 

"Oh, Rey, you feel so fucking good!" he shouted before pulling himself out as far as the tip and sinking his rock hard member back into her welcoming center.

 

Rey tried to spread her legs wider but instead, Ben grabbed her legs and bent her knees up so her thighs were pressed against her chest. He withdrew and then slammed back into her, the new angle allowing him to penetrate even deeper than before. Another chorus of groans filled the room.

 

"Ben," she whined as he began a brutal pace, his balls slapping obscenely against her ass with every thrust.

 

Even having prepared her for his girth, she was still incredibly tight around him as he rocked in and out of her. The sensation was making him delirious with want.

 

"Oh God, Rey, you're so tight," he gasped. "You take me so good!"

 

Rey gripped his shoulders, holding on as he fucked into her with abandon. Their moans and grunts filled the room as they took their carnal pleasure from each other. 

 

She shifted underneath him, pushing her legs out from under him so she could wrap them around his waist. The movement brought his bare chest down to hers as he dipped his head into her neck, all the while maintaining his rapid thrusts. She huffed from the feeling of his skin on hers, and her nipples pebbled against his pectorals. The angle of his penetration changed again and his pubic bone was now rubbing deliciously against her mound.

 

When she moaned lewdly from the friction against her clit, Ben changed his movement and ground his hips down in a circle as he continued to pump his rigid cock in and out.

 

"Are you going to be a good girl and come for me again?" he ground out through clenched teeth, sweat dripping from his brow.

 

"Oh, Ben," she whimpered, her voice needy and small.

 

He pushed himself back on his haunches and lifted her up by her hips and ass and impaled her onto his cock. Rey dug her heels into the bed and met him thrust for thrust. The only thing to be heard was panting and the filthy sounds of their bodies slapping together in the accumulation of sweat and love juices between them.

 

He knew he was getting close and sensed with her most recent moan that she was also.

 

"I want you to touch yourself, Rey," he commanded in a deep voice. "Can you do that for me? Will you be my good girl and touch yourself?"

 

"U-huh," she sighed. "I'll be so good," she assured him as she licked her fingers and then reached down to where she was watching his cock pound into her again and again. She began rubbing her swollen and sopping clit slowly at first but increased her speed as Ben spoke filthy dirty words while he fucked her.

 

"That's it, Rey. I want you to come on my cock."

 

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

 

"Uh...Rey! You're gonna make me come," he whined at her, his face contorting in what looked like it could be pain but was absolutely exquisite pleasure.

 

She rubbed at her bud feverishly before splitting her fingers to slide around Ben's pulsing shaft. She worked her fingers around him, causing a needy moan from him, gathering some of the slick from their joining before going back to her nub. The added moisture allowed her fingers to slide over her pink pearl much easier.

 

Rey felt her peak approaching and gasped as the pleasure began to rise in intensity.

 

"Oh, Ben! Fuck me, please! Harder, Ben, harder!" she cried.

 

His fingers dug in deeper into her hips as he became savage in his thrusts, slamming into her over and over again until finally, they both reached their peak at the same time with a loud roar from Ben and a scream from Rey.

 

"Rey!"

 

"Ben!"

 

He continued to fuck into her erratically while they both tried to prolong their orgasms as long as they possibly could. 

 

Finally, Ben collapsed on her in exhaustion, breathing heavily as he buried his face in her neck and she wrapped her arms around him. She clutched him to her as tightly as she could, savoring his weight on top of her while they came down from their high. They remained entangled with each other for several minutes, both shuddering from the explosiveness of their coupling.

 

His shaft finally softened and he pulled out of her, the milky evidence of his orgasm leaking warmly down her buttocks. He rolled to his side bringing her with him, their limbs still intertwined with one another.

 

"Would you please remind me again why we waited four fucking years to have mind-blowing sex together?" Ben asked with pretend irritation.

 

Rey giggled at his comment. Their breathing was finally returning to normal and she looked up at him with a broad smile.

 

"I think I'd rather just focus on the mind-blowing sex part," she replied, her eyes shining up into his. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

They lay there silently for several minutes in post-coital rapture.

 

"Rey," Ben whispered after a time.

 

"Mhmm?"

 

"I mean what I said earlier, in the car. I know we were in the middle of a heated moment, but it doesn't make it any less true. I love you, Rey," were the words he finally spoke softly to her. 

 

She lifted her head again to meet his eyes.

 

"I know, Ben. I meant it, too. I love you."

 

He lifted her up towards his face while he inclined his to her so their lips could meet. 

 

This kiss between them was much more than a kiss. It was a promise, a vow to each other that after all the years of loneliness they would never be alone again. They would have each other, both two halves of a whole. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the link if you'd like to know what the [Adam Hughes Catwoman](http://www.justsayah.com/galleries/1145/catwoman_covers/) looks like in the comics. Credit to my husband who IS a huge Batman fan and directed me to the most popular artist.
> 
> Click this link for the image of [ Catwoman's purple bra](http://static1.squarespace.com/static/58c6f8b33a041115fb6baf1d/599ccf4de5a68b350fcf931a/599cd9cfe5a68b350fd0e768/1503451599143/chestygrab.jpg?format=original).
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked the story, please leave a kudo or comment, or come find me on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser)


	4. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's March and I am finally finishing a HALLOWEEN Gift fic for [@geekgoddess09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGoddess09)! I hope the ending was worth the wait.
> 
> Thank you to [@cosmogonika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmogonika/pseuds/Cosmogonika) for her help with this chapter, she gave me a ton of great advice. I'm eternally grateful for her guidance and support in my writing endeavors.

 

Chapter 4: Cat got your tongue?

 

"Ben! Yes!" she cried in between pants as he pounded into her mercilessly from behind. She dipped her head down between her outstretched arms, fingers digging into the sheets while she arched her back, raising her ass up higher, desperate for more of him, desperate for him to enter her _deeper_. His hips slapped against her rear as he gripped her waist and pulled her onto his cock, again and again, both gasping for breath.

 

Just ten minutes ago they had been fully dressed and ready to go out, and now here they were, fucking like animals in heat, not able to get enough of each other. How did they devolve into this situation so quickly?

 

********

 

Yes, they had been completely prepped in their costumes for the annual Halloween party at JJ's, just seconds from heading out the door. It was _the_ big party their group of friends had attended for years; none of them ever missed it. It was also at the previous year's bash that Rey and Ben _finally_ got together. This date was incredibly meaningful to them and they both had been looking forward to it for months.

 

Rey was finishing up her cat-eye make-up in the bathroom when Ben called for her to come into the living room when she was done.

 

She was dressed in last year's Catwoman costume, as requested by her boyfriend of a year. After all the mind-blowing sex the night of the Halloween party last year, Rey and Ben quickly became an item and were together as often as humanly possible. Already completely in love with the other, it was merely a matter of merging their daily routines together.

 

It took a couple months of traipsing back and forth to each other's apartments for them to realize they should just move in together. Not once had they spend a night separated from the other; it only made sense logistically to consolidate. Once they did, all the missing puzzle pieces in each of their lives fell firmly into place. Suddenly, Ben's boring job was much more tolerable and even at times, he could dare say, bordered the word _interesting_ . They'd decided his place was the better of the two apartments and Rey began to look for a job closer to it so she wouldn't have such a long commute. She was by no means tied to her old job as, like most college graduates, she'd taken the first one offered. It was _not_ her dream job.

 

Over the last year, they learned more about each other and all the little foibles you discover about someone when you live with them. Things like how Rey sometimes drooled in her sleep, or that Ben was a neat freak and needed everything in its place. For both of them, all those little idiosyncrasies just made them love each other more. As they became more comfortable in the bedroom, they slowly explored each other's sexual preferences, not that they really knew they had any before they came together. Neither had ever had sex on a regular basis before, so that was a unique experience all on its own. And they seemed to be making up for the previous lack of sex by ravaging each other regularly.

 

One night when Ben came home late from work, Rey was waiting for him, dressed in the Catwoman costume. When he laid eyes on her, he practically growled as he stalked toward her and hoisted her over his shoulder. He carried her to their bedroom while she squealed with laughter the whole way. After that night, the costumes came out quite a bit more frequently. It turned out, they both had a liking for role-playing.

 

This led to the purchase of a Batman costume to go with Catwoman and a Star Wars Heroine costume to match Kylo Ren. Ben being into comics as he was, meant there were various events they could cosplay together as a couple. It turned out to be something they both greatly enjoyed. When they did, they were constantly hounded for pictures by other convention goers. They even won a couple's cosplay contest at one convention for the Kylo Ren and Heroine costumes that came with a small cash prize. It became a _really_ eventful night after winning a prize, ending with Rey wearing _only_ the medal they'd been awarded for their cosplay superiority between her breasts.

 

Tonight for the Halloween party, Ben was wearing the Batman costume to match Rey's Catwoman. They debated for weeks on whether to don the Star Wars or Batman costumes for the annual event with their friends. In the end, they came to the conclusion that the Catwoman suit was the one that truly propelled both of them to take a chance a year ago. Plus they _both_ liked the Catwoman suit too much to pass up the opportunity to have Rey wear it in public again. Ben did _not_ mind showing off his sexy girlfriend in the Catwoman suit because he knew exactly who she was going home with at the end of the night and exactly who would be making her scream in ecstasy.

 

The shindig was on a Saturday this year, so they both showered much earlier in the afternoon. Rey left plenty of time before they had to meet their friends at JJ's to do the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. As expected, they were running perfectly on time.

 

That was, until Ben called her into the living room unexpectedly.

 

She hadn't put the cowl and goggles on yet, but the leather suit and makeup were complete. Ben had the Batman cowl pulled back on his neck, his dark hair framing his face. Her boyfriend looked agitated as she approached him where he stood between the couch and the coffee table. She noticed a couple of champagne glasses filled on the coffee table and wore a puzzled look as she met his eyes in question.

 

"What's going on, Ben? Why do you have champagne? We have to get moving or we're going to be late," she reprimanded with a furrowed brow.

 

He leaned in and delivered a lingering kiss on her lips before pulling back and boring his intense obsidian eyes into her soft hazel ones.

 

"Rey, I've been in love with you since I first met you. And because I was too afraid of the possibility of rejection, I did nothing. Only to find years later you felt the exact same way I did. I'm done with not speaking my heart to you," he said to her, his voice low and shaky.

 

He held her gaze without moving for what seemed like an eternity, searching her eyes desperately. She met his probing gaze with one of wonder. She had no idea what he was talking about or why now was the time to have such a heart to heart. Until he knelt on the floor in front of her and took her left hand in his.

 

Her whole body reacted as realization struck her like water being thrown into her face. Everything came together in a flash; the champagne, the nervous look, the confession of love, and the love of her life kneeling before her like her own Dark Knight. Tears sprung to her eyes while she sobbed in a breath, raising her other hand to cover the o-shape forming on her mouth.

 

"Rey," he strangled. "This last year has been the best one of my life. And I know that I want you to be the person I wake up to every morning and the one I go to sleep with every night," he vowed solemnly before he swallowed.

 

Glistening appeared in both their eyes, in perfect reflection of each other. He pulled the small velvet box up in front of her with his other hand, flipping it open with his thumb to expose the shimmering diamond inside.

 

"I want to spend my life with you, have a family with you and grow old with you. Rey, will you marry me?" he asked in his deep baritone, before whispering, " _Please_?"

 

The welled up tears in her eyes spilled down her cheeks in rivers as she inhaled a tremulous breath, gripping his hand as hard as she could. "Yes, Ben. A thousand times yes!" she answered, beaming with the brightest smile to ever grace her face.

 

Ben's expression changed from pleading to ecstatic and tears leaked from his eyes. He let go of her hand to pull out the ring and slipped it on her ring finger. The fit was absolutely perfect. He bent over and kissed the backs of both her hands before rising and pressing his lips against hers as they both wept and smiled with joy. He pulled back and dropped kisses all over her face and lips before burying his head in her neck. They held onto each other, massaging each other with their hands until the depth of their surging emotions dissipated to a manageable level.

 

He pulled his head back, her neck now damp with his tears. He cupped her face in his gentle hands and lightly wiped away the moisture from her cheeks with his thumbs. Rey didn't think she could ever love this man any more than she did at this very moment.

 

"I love you, Rey. There is nobody else in this world for me but you," he promised her softly, then lowered his head to kiss her, his tongue tracing her lips before sweeping into her mouth. She melted into him, molding herself to his body as her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers delving into the downy curls at his nape.

 

Ben's arms wrapped around her and pulled her tight against his taut body. Through the thin material of the costume, she could feel every muscle and hard plane of his torso, including the large bulge that was beginning to emerge between his legs.

 

She gloried in the effect she could so easily elicit from his body, even after all this time together. Her lips and tongue moved eagerly against his before she pulled back to tell her lover what was in her heart.

 

"I love you so much, Ben. You've made me happier than I ever thought I could be," she assured him breathily before seizing his mouth once again.

 

Approving of her comment, Ben turned their kiss from gentle and loving to ardent and feverish as he tilted his head for better access. Desire was rising as his hands glided down the back of her leather suit to her buttocks. There he squeezed her cheeks in his hands and pulled her against his hardening length, both of them letting out a groan at the contact.

 

Thrilling in the touch of Rey's hands as they carded through the soft waves of his hair, appreciative noises came from his throat. He lifted her up against his body and she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together. He released her lips and wasted no time carrying her toward their bedroom, humming in approval as she licked and kissed his throat. He moved as if she was feather-light in his arms, his strides long and strong. He entered their room and moved forward before setting one knee on the mattress to gently lower her onto the bed.

 

Once she was deposited on her back, she refused to let go of her clasped hands around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, spreading her legs for his hips to settle in between.

 

He huffed a laugh at her tight hold keeping him from removing himself from her and dipped his head to plunder her mouth again. He tried to pull back again but she clasped her hands together tighter.

 

"You're not getting away that easy," she taunted seductively and he laughed again. Through the tight leather costumes, she could feel him pressing against her core and she canted her hips toward his to increase the friction. Ben let out a grunt as she moved, then he ground his hips against hers in response.

 

"Trust me, I don't want to get away," her boyfriend mused , his eyes darkening with hunger.

 

The emotions of the last few minutes were flooding the newly engaged woman's body as she lay beneath her fiancé. Knowing that this man who held her heart in his hands wanted to spend the rest of his life with her evoked a craving that she'd never felt before. They told each other frequently both in deeds and in words how much they meant to each other, but him proposing to her and wanting to make it official changed something deep inside her. Her heart was overflowing with love and lust.

 

She finally let go of her death grip on his neck and he pushed himself back up onto his haunches. The adoring expression he'd worn earlier when he proposed was now gone, replaced by a rapacious one as he reached for the zipper at her neck. He ever so slowly pulled the zipper down her chest, smirking as he pinned her orbs to his black ones while he anticipated what lay beneath.

 

They wore the costumes enough that Rey had taken to wearing different colored lingerie under the costume to keep things a bit more interesting. Tonight she had on an open tip red lacey brassiere that left little to the imagination. She purchased it especially for tonight's festivities, knowing that her man could never keep his hands to himself when she was in the Catwoman suit.

 

As he pulled the zipper lower, the gauzy material little by little revealed itself and his smirk grew wider into a lascivious smile, his eyes lighting up with the recognition that this one was new. It wasn't until the zipper had reached her navel and he spread the leather apart with his huge hands that he saw her exposed nipples.

 

"Fuck, Rey!" he exclaimed excitedly and he dipped his mouth at the speed of light to take an erect nipple in his mouth. He cupped the other breast in his hand and squeezed and kneaded as he licked and sucked on the other.

 

At the feeling of his taste buds all over her sensitive skin, she emitted a suppressed whimper.

 

"I like this one," Ben murmured as he shifted to her other breast and gave it the same devotion as the first. Rey's hands were entwined in his dark hair holding him to her breast as she arched her back with pleasure.

 

"I don't think there's one you _haven't_ liked," she jested and he hummed his agreement, the vibration on her skin forcing a grunt from the glorious woman beneath him.

 

She moaned as he finally let go of her breast with a wet pop, looking down at her with burning eyes. He quickly removed the rest of her costume, pulling it down her smooth legs and leaving her completely nude before him.

 

"You are so beautiful, Rey," he muttered before seizing her mouth with his. She quickly wrapped her bare legs around his torso, trying to get the attention to the throb between her legs.

 

She was so damp with desire she knew she may be making a wet stain on the crotch of his costume, but right now she couldn’t care less. She had a need to sate and he was the only one who could quench that thirst. Their tongues chased each other, as they always did, seeking and stroking as they devoured one another.

 

Impatient, she pushed resolutely on his chest commanding, "Take that off. I need you inside me. _Now_."

 

He leaned back on his knees and unclasped the cape before working the zipper in the back to liberate himself from the confines of the form-fitting pleather costume.

 

"I know we were supposed to role-play tonight, but I just couldn't wait," he remarked while she greedily watched him remove the outfit. He pulled the suit down his thick and corded thighs until he stood next to the bed in only his tight polyester boxer briefs, that did nothing to hide the massive boner he was sporting.

 

"After you said yes, I just had to be inside you," he growled. He quickly shoved the boxers down his legs before he climbed back on the bed with her.

 

"That's what I need, too," she agreed, nodding, her breathing shallow with anticipation. “Come here….” she said, opening her legs for him with a smirk.

 

He dropped before her like a Dark Knight worshiping at her throne. His head dipped down to lick a long stripe from her perineum to her pink pearl. The action elicited a filthy moan from her as he watched her face for her reaction and it did not disappoint. She clenched her eyes shut and her mouth opened in an o-shape while her hands shot into his hair. He then delved his tongue into her clit, swirling it around until he pulled the whole nub into his mouth and sucked _hard_.  

 

"Ben!" Rey moaned as she grasped fistfuls of his hair, lifting her hips up toward his mouth to keep his attention there. He pushed her pelvis back to the mattress with both hands.

 

"Turn over, Rey," he ordered in a stern deep timber. Her belly clenched at the commanding tone and she obeyed as fast as ever. She flipped onto her stomach, rising up on all fours knowing that this was the position he wanted her in.

 

His hands roughly seized the round curves of her ass in front of him, squeezing and grasping before sliding his hands up her back to her shoulders. He gripped them and pulled her towards him, making her back arch and her rear edge up higher.

 

"That's it, Rey, arch that ass for me," he told her gruffly.

 

"Mmmm," she hummed as she did what he commanded, knowing that whatever he wanted would make them both feel good. And she was becoming increasingly desperate for him to satisfy the ache inside.

 

He slid his hands back down her back to give one last squeeze to her cheeks before gripping his cock to line it up with her entrance and nudging his tip just inside. Once in position, his hands went up her back to her shoulders and in one hard thrust, he buried himself inside her to the hilt.

 

The pleasure of the penetration triggered a loud and lewd moan from them both. He remained where he was without moving as they both enjoyed the sensation of their bodies fusing in the most intimate of ways.

 

They both called each other's name as the pleasure ran through them once Ben pulled out and slowly slid back inside her pulsing hot sheath. He began moving at a slow pace as he dug his fingers into her hips, holding her firmly in place.

 

"I love you so fucking much," he got out through gritted teeth, filling her at an increasing speed as both of their bodies began their journey to ecstasy.

 

"I love you too, Ben," she whined, as she pushed her hips backward to meet his every thrust, loud slaps of skin echoing in the room. "I love you so much."

 

He let go of her hip with one hand and slid it up to her head, running it through her hair and massaging her scalp. Then without warning, he grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her head backward causing a desperate grunt to escape her throat.

 

Jaw tight, he grunted and growled as he pulled on her hair and pumped his hips harder against her, his breaths becoming heavier.

 

"Yes, Ben! You feel so good," she groaned, reveling in his hold on her and the driving force of his hips, bringing her intense pleasure. Whether they were making slow gentle love or being consumed by need, as they were now, she didn't think she would ever get enough of how much he made her feel like a woman.

 

He adjusted his position so he could hit that spot inside her that made her wild. It was always easier to find it when he took her from behind. His carnal side had completely taken control of him after she said yes, and right now he wanted to make her come harder than she ever had before. His sense of possessiveness was driving him to fuck into her at a relentless pace. He experimented with the angle until her gasp told him that he'd found it, and he pounded into her pussy until she whined for her release.

 

"Touch yourself, be a good girl for me," he said hoarsely. "I need you to come on my cock and I can't hold on much longer."

 

She rested her head on the mattress while she reached one hand back to where he was fucking her and began rubbing her clit furiously.

 

Seeing her touch herself drove him _insane_ ; his fingers grabbed the edge of her ass and he squeezed them not to come already. Fortunately for him, she was close...so close.

 

"Ben, oh God, I'm gonna come," she cried, panting heavily as his hips pistoned into her like a jackhammer.

 

"Good girl, Rey. I want you to come,'" he panted as he continued the rapid tempo, guttural noises escaping his throat.

 

He felt her entire body shudder and her walls start to tighten around him; he used the hand still on her hip to slap her ass _hard_. She screamed his name as she came, her inner walls gripping him like a vice, tipping him over the edge. He moaned long and loud, repeating her name and calling her his good girl, as hot spurts of his spend painted her insides when he climaxed. He tried to roll his hips but found it best to just stay buried inside her as deeply as possible while her pussy milked every last drop from his cock.

 

They were both panting heavily as they basked in a post-coital haze. Rey flopped down onto the bed on her stomach and Ben followed her, sweeping her hair to the side so he could rest his cheek on hers. Both of them were now blissfully relaxed and sweaty from their exertions.

 

Still laying on top of her and breathing heavily, Ben said, "I can't wait to be married to you. To know that you are truly mine."

 

"Ben," she replied calmly, "I've always been yours."

 

At that, he pushed his hands into the mattress to lift his body off of her, then leaned down to kiss her cheek.

 

"I hate to tell you this, babe, but you're gonna have to do your make-up again. We made a complete mess of it," he chuckled, tucking loose tendrils of hair behind her ear tenderly.

 

She pulled her hand up so they could both see the brilliant jewel on her hand. "Yeah, as soon as you made me cry with this ring I knew I'd look more like a raccoon than a cat," was her amused response.

 

"Do you like it?" His voice was uneasy and in stark contrast with the man who'd just directed their lovemaking so confidently.

 

She rolled over onto her back to gaze lovingly into his eyes and she cupped his face with her hands.

 

"I love it so much, Ben," she promised sweetly. "I stared at it the whole time I was on my knees and it made me so turned on for you. Just looking at it, I wanted you more and more. You might be in trouble if what we just did is any indication because looking at this ring makes me uncontrollably horny for you." Her smile radiated all the love she was feeling inside towards her fiancé.

 

It was apparently the right thing to say because he beamed down at her then swooped in to capture her lips in a possessive kiss.

 

*********

 

To not really anyone's surprise, they were a good hour late to the party. The pair strolled into JJ's all smiles in their costumes. They both elected to leave their cowls off, for now, knowing they were going to be doing some early celebrating after they told their friends about the engagement. Rey was especially happy with that decision after redoing the cat-eyes for a second time.

 

"Well, look who made it. We were about to put up the bat signal for you two!" Poe mocked the couple as they approached the group hanging around the bar.

 

"Haha, Poe," the caped crusader replied snidely, now smirking.

 

"What kept you guys?" Finn asked as he pulled Catwoman in for a hug.

 

"Let me guess, they had to test out the bat wang?" Poe cried, making himself laugh hysterically as he smacked Ben in the chest.

 

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" The taller man shook his head as he spoke, but the blush that came across his fiancé's face was not missed at all.

 

"I don't think you're too far off the mark on that one, if Rey's red face is anything to go by," Phasma butted in, laughing.

 

"I can tell Batman jokes all night," Poe confirmed smugly.

 

"Okay, something's going on here," Finn declared, scrutinizing the couple, his eyes darting back and forth between them. The two were still grinning ear to ear, but not saying anything. Now they had the attention of the whole group trying to figure out what Finn was talking about.

 

Rey took pity on them and placed her ungloved hand on her fiance's broad chest as she said coyly, "What do you mean?" She wiggled her fingers a few times to be sure attention was drawn to it.

 

Suddenly, there were shouts and whoops and screaming as the realization set in.

 

Ben and Rey looked at each other, their eyes shining brightly for one another before they turned back to the group and Finn was yanking her into a bear hug.

 

"Let me see that ring!" Finn exclaimed. "Congratulations, Peanut!"

 

Hugs, handshakes and back patting spread through the close-knit group of friends, along with a fair amount of squealing over Rey's ring.

 

Champagne-filled glasses were passed around as the group toasted the happy couple. Soon the two were separated as the girls all wanted to examine the ring and ask the soon-to-be bride what kind of wedding she wanted. Meanwhile, all the guys were congratulating the groom-to-be and razzing him about being an hour late to the party.

 

"I knew you can't keep your hands off her when she's in that costume, but popping the question? Wow, man," Poe chuckled before continuing. "That explains why it was a whole hour this time."

 

Poe was soon the recipient of several smacks in the arm and chest, one a bit harder than the others from Ben.

 

The newly engaged couple had been there only about an hour and a half when Rey told Ben she wanted to leave.

 

"Is everything okay, sweetheart?" His voice echoed the concern etched on his face.

 

She grinned at him. "Everything is perfect," she assured him before looking down at her engagement ring. "I'm looking at this ring and now that everyone knows the good news, I just want to be alone with my fiancé. Plus we have all that champagne we didn't drink."

 

She returned her gaze to him. He smirked and entwined her hand with his before lifting it to kiss her hand.

 

"Batman to the rescue," he replied with a wink.

 

Poe and Finn were the closest to them and Ben whispered in Poe's ear before Poe offered his hand to shake. Both men gave Rey kisses and said they would give their goodbyes to the rest of the group for them.

 

The happy couple left the bar and stood outside and shared a passionate and promise-filled kiss under the full moon.

 

Ben whispered to the love of his life, "Let's go start the rest of our life together."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed the story, please leave me a kudo or comment. 
> 
> It's really hard for newer writers to build up a following so I really appreciate those of you showing your support! This is my first complete fic, so it's a big moment for me!
> 
> I have a few other stories if you want to check them out, just click on the link below. 
> 
>  
> 
> [This Is How Life Strikes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624126/chapters/36278217)  
> [Let's Meet Under the Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180975/chapters/40396676)  
> [Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081243/chapters/40167917)
> 
>  
> 
> Drop by and say hi on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greyforceuser) or Twitter [@forcegrey](https://twitter.com/ForceGrey)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sage McMae for beta'ing.


End file.
